sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
Esta es la versión del personaje en los videojuegos. Para otros usos véase Shadow the Hedgehog (desambiguación) *''Sonic Battle'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Sega Superstars'' *''Sonic Gems Collection'' *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic Riders'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)'' *''Sonic Rivals'' *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Sega Superstars Tennis'' *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' *''Sonic Unleashed'' *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Colors'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Jump'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Sonic Dash'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic Jump Fever'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' *''Sonic Runners'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Forces'' }} |media = *Archie Comics *''Sonic X'' *''Sonic Boom'' |creadorreal = *Sonic Team *Takashi Iizuka |artista =Yuji Uekawa |españolactor = *Manuel Gimeno *Rafael Alonso Naranjo Jr. *Juan Amador Pulido *Ricardo Escobar |inglesactor = *David Humphrey *Jason Griffith *Kirk Thornton |japonactor = *Kōji Yusa |edad = Físicamente 16, Cronológicamente 50+ |lugarnacimiento = Space Colony ARK |especie = Erizo/Black Arms |genero = Masculino |altura = 100 cm (3' 3") |peso = 35 kg (77 lb) |pelaje = Blanco, negro, carmesí |piel = Canela |familia = *Todos los Black Arms **Black Doom † |ojos = Rojos |alinamiento = Neutral |afiliacion = *Eggman Empire *G.U.N. *Team Dark *Resistencia |gustos = |disgustos = *Dr. Eggman *Sus enemigos *Cualquier otra persona que derrote a Sonic *Cuando alguien se interpone en su camino *Humanidad *Perder }} |habilidades = |movimientos = *Attack Support 3 *Air C. Burst *Air C. Magic *Air R. Chaos *Black Tornado *Patada trasera *Chaos Attack *Chaos Blast *Chaos Boost *Chaos Burst *Chaos Control *Esfera Chaos Control *Chaos Inferno *Chaos Lance *Chaos Magic *C. Nightmare *Chaos Upper *Chaos Punishment *Chaos Rift *Chaos Snap *Chaos Spear *Crouch *Dark Spin Dash *Dash *Edge Attack *Bola de Energía *Fire Somersault *Focus Field *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Grind Step *Guard *Homing Attack *Homing Dash *Patada invertida *Jump Dash *Kick *Kick Dash *Light Speed Attack *Light Speed Dash *Mid-Air Attack *Overturn *Punch *Quick Step *Roaming Chaos *Rocket Accel *Shadow B. Kick *Shadow Chop *Shadow Dash *Shadow Eagle *Shadow Guard *Shadow Heal *Shadow Jump *Shadow Kick *Shadow Rocket *Shadow Run *Shadow Slider *Shadow Style *S. Teleport *Slide *Somersault *Sonic Boost *Speed Up *Speed Up Lv 2 *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Spin Kick **Tornado *Strafe *Strength Support 9 *Triangle Jump *Trick Action *Wall Jump }} |tipohabilidad = Velocidad |otrosnombres = *El Ser Supremo *El Erizo Supremo *Viento Negro *Projecto Shadow *El Erizo Negro *La Mancha Negra *Impostor *Traidor *Android |otrosactor = *Benoît DuPac *Maurizio Merluzzo *Riccardo Lombardo *Claudio Moneta *Klaus Lochthove |creador = Gerald Robotnik † |atuendo = *Guantes blancos con puños de color negro y rojo *Gold rings *Air Shoes}} Shadow the Hedgehog (シャドウ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shadō za Hejjihoggu ) es un personaje ficticio de la serie de videojuegos de Sonic the Hedgehog; un ser creado con base de un erizo macho antropomórfico negro. Shadow se asemeja en muchas formas a Sonic, incluso en velocidad gracias a sus patines propulsores, llegando a velocidades iguales a las de Sonic, pero se distingue principalmente por su habilidad de usar "Chaos Control" con las Chaos Emeralds. Él es el rival de Sonic y su misma antítesis en todos los aspectos de su vida. Él es uno de los personajes más populares de la serie. Él apareció en varios medios, incluido su propio videojuego. Shadow es básicamente un antihéroe, y fácilmente puede trabajar junto a Sonic y sus amigos o con el Dr. Eggman. Concepto y creación El personaje de Shadow fue concebido por el director de Sonic Adventure 2, el juego en el que Shadow se introdujo por primera vez. El personaje fue mostrado por primera vez al público en un trailer del juego, sin embargo, su nombre no fue revelado. GameSpot describe lo poco que se muestra como una versión de "Sonic Oscuro", similares en apariencia, pero con la piel más oscura, ojos más ondulados, y una sonrisa malvada en lugar de una amistosa. Takashi Iizuka dijo que mantendría el misterio alrededor del personaje de Shadow the Hedgehog y quería que se le ofreciera su propio videojuego desde que entró en la saga de Sonic. Después de la sensación de que no sería apropiado para dar un carácter similar a la del erizo azul Takashi pidió que al personaje le agregaran armas de fuego como Pistolas, Sub-ametralladoras, Bazucas, etc. y que incluso usara vehículos 4x4 para un poco más de acción, Yuji Naka considera que al centrarse en su propio videojuego podrían utilizar una identidad diferente a la de Sonic para construir un nuevo personaje mucho más distinto y no lo que se pensaba hacer, una versión de Sonic que hiciera todo lo contrario a él, entre otras cosas eso no se pudo lograr, ya que Shadow sería una copia de Scourge The Hedgehog un personaje de los cómics de Archie y Takashi no quería eso. El personaje fue presentado como un invitado y realizó otros trabajos de promoción para el lanzamiento del juego durante un espectáculo de lucha libre creada por la liga japonesa Pancrase y canciones como M-FLO Loves en donde hay una versión donde el erizo aparece en el vídeo musical, en diciembre de 2005. El diseño de Shadow fue influenciado por películas como Underworld. Apariencia Shadow es un erizo negro con rayas rojas en sus espinas, alrededor de los bordes de sus ojos y en sus brazos y piernas. Él tiene ojos rojos, un parche de pelo blanco en su pecho, y su hocico es moreno. Tiene seis espinas en su cabeza, cuatro de las cuales se curvan hacia arriba, y dos que se curvan hacia abajo, tiene dos espinas en su espalda y una pequeña cola. Para el atuendo, Shadow usa guantes blancos con puños negros y lenguas rojas, y Air Shoes que, como sus guantes, tienen puños negros y lenguas rojas. En cada una de sus muñecas y tobillos usa en cada uno un solo anillo de oro. Después de Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Shadow es un poco más alto, la pintura roja de su Air Shoes está rayada en el frente, y sus ojos se han vuelto de un color rojo anaranjado. Personalidad Shadow es solitario, callado y poco sociable. Puede ser considerado el personaje de la saga de Sonic más violento o sanguinario, como cuando mata a Eggman en uno de los finales de Shadow the Hedgehog. Su actitud solitaria lo a llegado a ser hasta el punto de ser considerado el personaje más neutral de la saga de Sonic. Además es capaz de herir y hasta matar a cualquiera para lograr sus propósitos. A pesar de su crueldad, Shadow tiene un lado sensible. En Sonic Adventure 2 se revela que intentaba destruir a la humanidad porqué le habían arrebatado a Maria, su mejor amiga. En juegos como Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) Shadow actúa de forma heroica, y en Shadow The Hedgehog incluso llegó a salvar el mundo. Relaciones Amigos/aliados * Rouge the Bat * E-123 Omega * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Blaze the Cat * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Silver the Hedgehog * Shade the Echidna * Vector the Crocodile * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Emerl * Sonic the Hedgehog Rivales * Sonic the Hedgehog (archi-rival) * Silver the Hedgehog * Jet the Hawk Enemigos * Black Doom * Metal Sonic * Biolizard * Mephiles The Dark * Dark Oak * G.U.N. * Emerl (Anteriormente) * Dr. Eggman (A veces) * Eggman Nega * Time Eater En otros medios Sonic X Shadow hace su debut a partir de la segunda temporada de la serie, en el arco argumental basado en Sonic Adventure 2, donde Rouge investiga sobre el proyecto Shadow y la colonia espacial ARK, mientras Sonic y compañia intentan detener a Shadow junto al Dr.Eggman Después se uniría a Super Sonic para evitar la destrucción de la Tierra por la colisión de la colonia espacial, y al final se piensa que muere, pero despues de un tiempo, reaparece en la saga Metarex sin recuerdos sobre su aventura pasada y trabaja con el Dr.Eggman para detener a conseguir las Chaos Emeralds Shadow se vuelve a unir a Sonic, esta vez para salvar al universo de la destrucción del universo por los Metarex, y al terminar todo, regresa al planeta Mobius junto a los demás ''Sonic Boom'' Shadow aparece en Sonic Boom, tanto serie de juegos como serie de televisión, siendo un personaje recurrente y el archi-rival de Sonic. A diferencia de sus otras contra-partes, no se conoce casi nada sobre su pasado, solo se conoce que vive solitariamente. ''Archie Comics'' Shadow the Hedgehog es un personaje que aparece en la serie de cómics Sonic the Hedgehog y sus spin-offs publicados por Archie Comics. Él es un erizo mobian y el resultado final de Proyecto: Shadow, un esfuerzo para crear la Criatura Suprema. Creado por Profesor Gerald Robotnik en sus esfuerzos por encontrar una cura para una rara enfermedad conocida como NIDS que estaba afectando a su nieta Maria, Shadow fue dotado con los poderes del alienígena Black Doom a través de la sangre de esa entidad. ''IDW Publishing'' En la serie de comics y spin-offs publicados por IDW Publishing, Shadow es un anti-heroe que decidió buscar al Dr.Eggman, pero de entrar en una lucha con Sonic y al ver que parecía ser otra persona, lo dejó en paz. Temas vocales Solo * Throw it All Away en Sonic Adventure 2. * Who I Am (Magna-Fi) en algunos capítulos de Sonic X de fondo. * I Am... All of Me (Crush 40) en Shadow the Hedgehog (Juego) * Almost Dead, final Dark en Shadow the Hedgehog (Juego) * Waking Up, final neutral en Shadow the Hedgehog (Juego) * Chosen One, final triste en Shadow the Hedgehog (Juego) * All Hail Shadow (Magna-Fi), final héroe en Shadow the Hedgehog (Juego) * Never Turn Back, final real (canon) en Shadow the Hedgehog (Juego) * All Hail Shadow (Crush 40) en Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Compartido * Live and Learn en Sonic Adventure 2 con Sonic * This Machine en Sonic Heroes con Rouge y Omega Curiosidades * En el doblaje en hispanoamericano de Sonic X, a Shadow lo llaman Sombra el Erizo, mientras que en España lo llaman Sombra el Puercoespín. En la tercera temporada, en España lo renombran a'' Shadow el Erizo''. * En'' Sonic X'', cuando Eggman libera a Shadow éste le dice que estará a su servicio desde ahora. Al momento siguiente aparece un Robot Guardia dispuesto a atacar a Eggman, y Shadow le dice "Yo me encargo de él, doctor". Lo curioso es que lo llamó "doctor" incluso antes de que se presentaran, aunque pudo haberlo confundido con Gerald Robotnik debido a su gran parecido. * Es uno de los pocos personajes que usan armas de fuego directamente (Eggman usa armas, pero siempre lo hace montado en uno de sus vehículos fuertemente armados; y Fang The Sniper usaba armas de fuego pero fue descartado de la serie). * Shadow es posiblemente el personaje más violento de toda la saga, superando incluso al Dr. Eggman. Incluso en su propio videojuego, Shadow the Hedgehog, hay un final alternativo donde Shadow mata al Dr. Eggman. * Al inicio del nivel Hang Castle con el Team Sonic en Sonic Heroes, Knuckles bromea con Tails diciéndole que quizás hayan visto al fantasma de Shadow. Esto se debe a que en el final de Sonic Adventure 2, todos creyeron que Shadow había muerto después de haber salvado a la Tierra de un impacto contra la Colonia Espacial ARK. * En el juego Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, él tiene una rivalidad contra Luigi, la cual curiosamente es parecida a la que Sonic tiene contra Mario. * Originalmente Shadow no iba a volver a aparecer después de su supuesta muerte en Sonic Adventure 2, pero la popularidad que alcanzó, hizo que volviera en Sonic Heroes. * En'' Sonic Adventure 2'', en una escena Amy abraza a Shadow confundiéndolo con Sonic, pero él no hace ninguna reacción violenta como es habitual en él, sino más bien reaccionó después de que ésta lo suelta. * Antes se creía que Shadow podría ser algún familiar de Sonic por los parecidos que tienen ambos, incluso ya se estaba creando el rumor de que Shadow era hermano de Sonic, pero luego todo fue explicado por Takashi Lizuka y su equipo. * En el capítulo piloto de'' Sonic X'', Shadow aparece brevemente sentado en la punta de un edificio, lo cual es raro ya que se supone que Eggman no lo liberó sino hasta la 2da temporada, probablemente, al principio, se ideó que Shadow apareciera desde la 1ra Temporada, y luego fue descartado. * En'' Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)'' se puede ver que se pone triste con la muerte de Sonic. * Shadow, junto con Metal Sonic, son los únicos dos personajes que pueden casi igualar la velocidad de Sonic. * Tiene un gran parecido a un personaje de'' Dragon Ball'', Vegeta, debido a su personalidad. * Shadow originalmente se iba a llamar'' Terios'', que en español significa Reflejo. * En los inicios de Shadow, este poseía el color de sus ojos rojo, pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo se volvieron de un tono anaranjado. * Muchos fans piensan que Shadow puede hacer el Chaos Control sin una Chaos Emerald pero en una entrevista, Takashi Lizuka afirmó que necesita una Chaos Emerald para usar el Chaos Control. * comparte algunas similitudes con Punisher,un Anti-Héroe del universo Marvel que originalmente era enemigo de Spider-Man. ** ambos usan armas de fuego. ** ambos poseen una personalidad similar. ** ambos debutaron como antagonistas. ** ambos fueron miembros de alguna oragnización malvada. ** ambos se identifican con el color negro. **ambos son asesinos. en:Shadow the Hedgehog Plantillas en:Shadow the Hedgehog ru:Ёж Шэдоу de:Shadow the Hedgehog fr:Shadow the Hedgehog pl:Shadow the Hedgehog Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Erizos Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Heroes Categoría:Anti-Héroes Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Generations Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Personajes de Shadow the Hedgehog (Juego) Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Adventure 2 Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Riders Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Battle Categoría:Personajes Secretos Categoría:Personajes de Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Jugables Categoría:Personaje de Sonic Rivals Categoría:Black Arms Categoría:Personajes de Speed Type Categoría:Sonic & All Stars Racing Transformed Categoría:Shadow the Hedgehog (videojuego) Categoría:Sonic Generations Categoría:Sonic Adventure 2 Categoría:Sonic Heroes Categoría:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Categoría:Jefes de Sonic Generations Categoría:Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing